


Star Wars Five-Word Writing Prompts

by myurbandream (jen_chan13)



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen_chan13/pseuds/myurbandream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Responses to the tumblr meme of five-word-long writing prompts.  Chapter 1 is the prompt list, the rest of the chapters will have my responses.  Feel free to give me another prompt in the comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five-Word Prompts

1\. “actually… i just miss you.”  
2\. “alright, i’ll leave you alone.”  
3\. “and slowly… i was forgotten.” -------> Chapter 4  
4\. “and then everything just disappears.”  
5\. “and where do i go?”  
6\. “anyone could tell from here.”  
7\. “are you finishing that or…?”  
8\. “are you stupid or stupid?”  
9\. “anything, just call me, okay?”  
10\. “bitch better have my money.”  
11\. “bro… that’s so… not cool…”  
12\. “but did you do it?”  
13\. “call me now. it’s urgent.” -------> prompted, not yet filled  
14\. “can’t you listen to me?”  
15\. “cross that. don’t answer that.”  
16\. “don’t even think about it.”  
17\. “don’t you dare walk away.”  
18\. “do it. i dare you.”  
19\. “did you think i forgot?” -------> Chapter 3  
20\. “eventually… you just move on.”  
21\. “even if you still do.”  
22\. “everything will fall into place.”  
23\. “fight me, you attractive stranger.”  
24\. “for once, i need you.”  
25\. “for once… i was right.”  
26\. “for once… i was wrong.”  
27\. “forget i even asked you.”  
28\. “forget it. you fucking suck.”  
29\. “fuck’s sake, what’s your problem?”  
30\. “fuck off. i mean it.”  
31\. “give and take. that’s life.”  
32\. “great. perfect. nice. fuck this.” -------> prompted, not yet filled  
33\. “have you lost your mind?”  
34\. “hello? it’s me. i was-”  
35\. “hey… that wasn’t so nice.”  
36\. “here’s a glass of whatever.” -------> Chapter 5  
37\. “how about a hug, hm?”  
38 “how about you make me?”  
39\. “i haven’t forgot you yet.”  
40\. “i can’t be around you.”  
41\. “i don’t need you, really.”  
42\. “i don’t need this now.”  
43\. “is this your first time?”  
44\. “it’s just a cut, really.”  
45\. “it wasn’t me, i swear!”  
46\. “i said i love you.”  
47\. “just don’t fuck it up.”  
48\. “just… come back alive, okay?”  
49\. “just make sure you’ve eaten.”  
50\. “kick his ass for me.”  
51\. “killed him? wait, what, literally?”  
52\. “life really sucks. feel better.”  
53\. “letting go hurts… a lot.”  
54\. “let me live, will you?”  
55\. “no, i don’t need you.”  
56\. “nothing can hurt me now.”  
57\. “nothing matters anymore to me.”  
58\. “okay it was me… so?”  
59\. “people lie all the time.”  
60\. “pipe the fuck down, asshole.”  
61\. “please, you can’t die now.”  
62\. “please don’t leave me alone.”  
63\. “quiet. they can hear us.”  
64\. “quick! give me your phone!”  
65\. “quicker, you freaking piece of-”  
66\. “quit it or i’ll bite.”  
67\. “quit staring! they’ll notice us!”  
68\. “really? do i look stupid?”  
69\. “real smooth, tripping over air.”  
70\. “rise and shine, sweet thing.”  
71\. “rise and fucking shine, motherfucker.”  
72\. “seriously? give me a break.”  
72\. “so… what are we now?”  
73\. “so… did you miss me?” -------> Chapter 2  
74\. “so… can we go eat?”  
75\. “so… when’s the next flight?”  
76\. “so… how did everything go?”  
77\. “sometimes, i wish you died.”  
78\. “so what? you did it.”  
79\. “time passes slower without you.”  
80\. “then what do you suggest?”  
81\. “the fuck? who are you?”  
82\. “then you tell me why.”  
83\. “this is not working out.”  
84\. “this isn’t what i wanted.” -------> prompted, not yet filled  
85\. “this is all a fucking disaster.”  
86\. “when did it all happen?”  
87\. “who knew you’d be here?”  
88\. “why do i even bother?”  
89\. “why do i love you?”  
90\. “why didn’t you tell me?”  
91\. “you’re just… so, so stupid.”  
92\. “you can’t be here now.”  
93\. “you look like an accident.”  
94\. “you really need to go.”  
95\. “you know who to call.”  
96\. “zero fucks given. next please.”


	2. Prompt #73, Obi-Wan/Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #73. "so... did you miss me?" with Obi-Wan/Rex, requested by @yol-ande on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tempted to write this as post-Hardeen reunion fic. SO TEMPTED. But Obi-Wan isn’t that much of a dick, and I couldn’t think of another way to spin that scene, so I’m going with something else.

“Rex,” his comm lights up, Cody’s ID flashing across his HUD, “have you got a lock on my General?”

“What- No! Am I supposed to?” Rex keeps one eye on the terrain passing by underneath the open bay doors as he pulls up the call signs on his internal map, checking friendlies versus clankers, enlarging the clusters of squads in close quarters to make sure Kenobi’s sign isn’t hidden in among them. Nothing. “He was supposed to stay with you!”

“Yeah, well, if he’s still in the field with us, I can’t find him, and his comm is broken or lost or Force knows what, but he sure as hell isn’t answering it,” Cody snaps back. “Can Skywalker or Tano find him?”

“I’ll comm them and ask,” Rex bites out, “in thirty seconds.” He flicks the map away from his screen, switches frequencies, and tells the port side gunner to stop splashing in the kriffing shallows like a toothless little minnow and actually fucking hit a target for once.

Skywalker is both unhelpful and unconcerned. “He’s busy,” is the answer Rex gets when Skywalker answers his comm. “Doesn’t feel like he’s in trouble.”

“Alright, but *where* is he not in trouble?” Rex demands.

“I dunno, somewhere north of us- SHIT!”

Skywalker’s fighter is still in the air when when the explosions clear from the sky, so Rex doesn’t feel too bad about cursing a blue streak after his General drops the connection.

Kenobi can take care of himself, Rex knows. It’ll be fine. He just wishes the crazy bastard would stop running off on his own.

After that it’s three hours of non-stop combat before they finally take the outpost from the Separatists. They had reports of flesh-and-blood leadership, but there’s no sign of anything but clankers when they blast their way into the command center. A shuttle is missing from the landing pad, though, and Rex puts a comms squad in charge of figuring out what happened to it.

As it turns out, apparently General Kenobi is what happened to it. Gum Squad reports in after finding the wreckage of the missing shuttle on the forest floor, five klicks away from the Separatist outpost, with the Sep leaders under General Kenobi’s watchful attention.

“Alright,” Rex sighs, rubbing one hand over his face. He’s been directing cleanup from the captured command room for the better part of an hour, and his headache is taking on a life of its own. At least the view is nice.

“Somebody contact Commander Cody and tell him we’ve found his missing Jedi. And somebody else go find some speeders or something and bring the General and the Seppies back here.” He looks out the window of the captured command room, watching the activity below. “Clawtrap, hold up, I need you to find Kix, help him firm up a casualty list and then comm me with the results. Kook, go find out how many space-capable ships we have left and start coordinating withdrawal. Strike, call a pickup for the 212th and find out if any of them are gonna need a ride up with us.”

The men disperse one by one, until Rex is left alone in the command room. He leans against the floor-to-ceiling window and thunks his forehead against the cool transparisteel, trying to turn off his brain for just one damn minute.

Whoever wound up fetching Kenobi and the Seppies works fast, because Rex has barely been alone for five minutes when a group of speeders glides to a halt at the foot of the tower. Rex is thirty meters up, but Kenobi’s head tips back and Rex gets that particular warm tingle down his spine that feels like a Jedi making eye contact.

After a moment, Kenobi turns away, and Rex gulps in a shaky breath. Down below, Kenobi lingers to talk with a few of the men from Gum Squad, and then he walks into the base of the tower. Rex leaves the window and paces the command room. He answers a few more comm calls, collecting reports on casualties and flight capacity and whether or not the Seppies were complete idiots when they programmed the safeties on their data banks or were they just asking to get hacked- all the while watching as the lift slowly ticks up each level, until the doors open and Kenobi steps towards him with a crooked smile.

“So-” Kenobi starts to speak, but Rex doesn’t give him a chance to continue. He practically slams into the Jedi in a full-body hug, lifting Obi-Wan off his feet for a split second and knocking the breath out of both of them. Rex settles them back on their feet and then he pulls Obi-Wan close and just holds on to him, their armor creaking as it presses together.

“Did you miss me, Captain?” Obi-Wan teases, but quietly. He tucks his head down, beard brushing against the side of Rex’s face, and presses a soft kiss to Rex’s neck, just above the collar of his blacks.

“Where the hell is your comm?” Rex demands, pulling back far enough to glare at Obi-Wan’s sheepish face.

“At the bottom of a river, I expect, although I’m not entirely sure,” Obi-Wan admits.

“You have *got* to tell Cody before disappearing like that. The only reason we didn’t go after you is because General Skywalker said you were fine.” Rex sighs and lets go of Obi-Wan’s arms, taking a half-step back and pressing his hands to his face, trying to rub the exhaustion out of his eyes.

He feels Obi-Wan’s hands over his own, dragging them down, and he opens his eyes to see a soft, regretful smile on the Jedi’s face.

“I am always going to do what must be done,” Obi-Wan reminds him gently. “Especially for you, and Cody, and all your brothers - if I can keep every last one of you alive and well, or end this Sith-damned war one day sooner, I’m going to do whatever it takes.” He cups his hands over Rex’s jaw and presses their foreheads together. “But I am sorry that I worried you.”

Rex sighs and leans against his damned reckless Jedi, just breathing. They stand quietly like that for a few long minutes.

“Alright,” Rex says roughly. “But I’m going to start hiding trackers in your clothes.”


	3. Prompt #19, Obi-Wan/Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #19 - “Did you think I forgot?” with Obi-Wan/Rex, requested by anonymous on tumblr

Obi-Wan scrubs his hands over his face in the privacy of the lift, thinking longingly of a cup of tea and a good night’s sleep - and a proper bed, while he’s at it, not the thinly-padded metal shelf in his quarters that masquerades as a comfortable place to lie down. He’s slept in much worse conditions, but never for quite this long.

The most frustrating part of this particular day, Obi-Wan muses to himself, is that he missed his chance to go dirtside on Chandrilla, and he’ll probably never get another opportunity to buy more of their locally-grown red tea, not at the price it sells for in off-world trade. Curse Bail for introducing him to it, anyway. If it weren’t for that blasted emergency Council session, he could have already been to the capital city’s market center and returned to orbit with time to spare for a properly brewed pot of tea. Even worse, he’s almost out of his favorite black blend and-

Obi-Wan sighs out his frustration and presses his palm to the lock on his quarters. Inside, he sees Rex curled up like a voorpak in Obi-Wan’s one inadequate chair, working at something on his data pad. Obi-Wan’s shabby portable tea set is laid out on the table, the steaming pot full of dark tea that has left a rich, earthy scent in the air as it steeped. Obi-Wan’s last battered canister of black loose leaf is sitting off to one side, along with a brand new one that Rex must have bought on leave planetside.

Rex looks up from his datapad with a warm, welcoming smile, and Obi-Wan feels a terrible moment of intense fondness sweeping through him. He crosses the room and walks straight into Rex’s arms, pressing his nose into Rex’s shoulder and breathing in the familiar scent of caf, blaster oil, and electrical discharge.

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan mumbles into Rex’s collar, after a quiet minute. He pulls back slightly, just far enough for Rex to slide his hands up to cup Obi-Wan’s face and pull him into a kiss.

“My pleasure.” Rex’s voice rumbles in a deep, pleased purr and Obi-Wan can’t help but press another kiss to his mouth, grateful beyond words.

They eventually let go of each other and sit down, Rex in the chair and Obi-Wan perched on the edge of the bunk beside him, their knees pressed together under the table. Obi-Wan reaches for the tea pot, aware of Rex watching him with the slightly wicked smile that he usually reserves for those moments on the battlefield when a plan comes together flawlessly. Obi-Wan pours the dark tea into one if the waiting cups, lifts it up to drink - and then stares at it.

It’s a rich, autumnal reddish-brown color, not the dark-as-pitch brown-black he was expecting. Obi-Wan blinks at his cup and then looks at Rex, who is biting his lip on a self-satisfied smile.

“Is this-?” Obi-Wan gestures with his cup, for just one moment finding himself unable to form words.

Rex chuckles and leans backward to open one of the tiny cupboards in the wall behind them. He pulls out a small tin and sets it on the table beside the others.

Obi-Wan stares in amazement at the label on the newest tin, and then brings his cup back up to his nose, inhaling deeply. It’s that same almost-spicey scent that he remembers from the Royal Palace of Alderaan, with a fruity undertone that complements it nicely. Obi-Wan cradles the cup close even as he looks at Rex incredulously.

“What did you…? How did you-”

“This stuff was all you could talk about yesterday. You were practically bouncing in place, you were that excited about getting some. Did you think I forgot about it?” Rex grins as he takes up the pot to pour himself a cup of the famously rare Mount Kabur red tea. “Cody told me you’d gotten pulled into a strategy session just before our downtime started, and, well…” Rex shrugs, but he’s still got that pleased grin on his face. “I figured that was a pretty dumb reason to miss out on a cup of tea.”

“Rex, this is- It’s expensive, even-”

“Even more expensive than getting Corellian brandy off world, I know,” Rex agrees, entirely unrepentant.

“It’s not even a common blend, it’s-”

“From the mountains of Chandrilla’s northernmost continent, yeah.” Rex is definitely teasing him now, as he settles his cup on the table and wraps his hands around it. “You mentioned it.”

“Where- How-”

“Found a public terminal to look up directions, went to the nearest tea house, described it to them from what I remembered you saying. They gave me a name for a vendor that brought it in from the mountains to sell by the gram.”

Obi-Wan stares at him, long enough that Rex starts to blush.

“Rex, this is amazing, it’s -”

“It’s nothing,” Rex insists, reaching out to wrap one arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders, tugging him close. Obi-Wan goes willingly, leaning into the hug and bringing his cup with him. He finally takes his first sip and hums his appreciation. It’s even better than he remembers.

Rex blows over his cup and takes a careful swallow of his own. He grimaces and reaches for the sugar canister. “I don’t know why you like this stuff.”

“It’s an acquired taste, I suppose.” Obi-Wan turns his head to press a kiss to Rex’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, cyar’ika.”


	4. Prompt #3, Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: "and slowly... i was forgotten" requested with qui/obi by punsbulletsandpointythings on tumblr

5201.02.18

_I saw Obi-Wan today._

_~~He~~ ~~I thought~~_

_Little gods, this is hard. I spent half the night in meditation and I still can’t put my thoughts or emotions into words._

_He looked well. Busy, of course. Distracted. New Knights always are; they’re given the worst grab bag of missions as they find their independence, figuring out what they’re best at without their Master’s preference in mission style to guide them. Knights with young Padawans, too. They’re getting to know each other, yes, but taking on the full-time care of a pre-teen Force-sensitive is no small matter. The younglings seem to use up all their own energy and then borrow surplus from their guardians. I remember those days, and the too-short, restless nights as well._

_I suppose it makes sense, then, that it’s been over a year since the last time I saw Obi-Wan. He has his own life to live, now, without his foolish old Master to look after._

_Force help me, though, I miss him so much. I never realized how much he meant to me until I lost him, not to death or disagreement but the simple inexorable tides of our lives pulling us apart. While I recovered from my injury on Naboo, he visited often, but I was hardly up for company - hells, I was unconscious more often than not, and only knew he had been there if a nurse happened to mention it. I was in a bacta tank during his Knighting Ceremony. And as he started taking on missions of his own, and looking after Anakin, his visits became less frequent, and his messages even rarer. And slowly… I was forgotten._

_No one’s fault but my own, of course. Damned foolish old man. I said all the wrong things, and I took him for granted, and without the structure of our Master-Padawan relationship to keep him, it’s no wonder he drifted away from me._

_I could have reached out to him, I suppose. But I wonder if it would be a welcome change on his side, or if he would just be tolerating his old Master. I worry it’s the latter and have resolved not to ask for any more than he first offers._

_Obi-Wan barely looked at me this morning. I wanted to say something - anything - how proud of him I am - how well he looks now, grown up and even growing a beard if I’m not mistaken - how sorry I am, how much I miss him - just one comment in response to his greeting. But Obi-Wan had hardly said hello before he was rushing off to some task or another, and all the words stuck in my stupid, traitorous throat until he was gone from my life again._

_I suppose it’s exactly what I deserve._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plotted out the rest of this idea, and in the end this has a happy ending, I promise. It wasn’t wanting to come out of my head into words, but the general idea is that Obi-Wan has drifted away because he thought Qui-Gon didn’t want him around anymore, but he misses Qui-Gon just as much. Anakin realizes that the two of them are being idiots and enlists basically his entire friend group at the Temple to help him with matchmaking, up to and including locking Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan alone in a turbolift together so they’ll talk to each other. Eventually it all works out! This is just the sad beginning.


	5. Prompt #36, Obi-Wan/Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #36 - "here's a glass of whatever" for Obi-Wan/Rex, requested by @in-a-trans-like-state on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, IDEK about this one. Apparently Rex taking care of hurt!Obi-Wan is a thing that I can't stop writing. I tried to take this prompt in like three other directions, including more Coffee Shop AU, but I stalled out for weeks. And then THIS thing happened in like half an hour on my lunch break yesterday. What is my brain doing? Who even knows.

Obi-Wan wakes up to the smell of savory grilled meat and the feel of a hand tangled loosely with his own. He hears someone calling his name, but turning towards the sound proves difficult. His whole body feels sore; even his eyelids are heavy and aching. And his head is pounding in time with his pulse. He feels remarkably like he's been trampled by a herd of nerfs.

Obi-Wan looks sideways through half-open eyes and sees Rex sitting beside him, holding his hand.

“There you are,” Rex murmurs, bringing Obi-Wan’s hand up for a gentle kiss to his knuckles. Obi-Wan blinks, bleary-eyed, trying to remember what he did this time.

A cup with a straw appears in front of his face. Obi-Wan sips down cool water with relief, prying his eyes open and waking up as he drinks. Rex waits patiently for him to finish, and then sets the cup aside, wrapping Obi-Wan’s hand in both of his.

“You’ve really got to stop doing this over-dramatic rescue bullshit,” Rex tells him. “We’re all glad Cody is alive, but he would have been pretty pissed if you had died in the process. You're not meant to be catching turbolaser blasts with your bare hands. I asked General Skywalker about it and everything.”

Ah. Yes. That would explain the headache.

Even thinking about talking is exhausting right now, so Obi-Wan refrains. He gives Rex a look that hopefully conveys his complete lack of regret for the outcome he achieved. Judging by Rex’s exasperated sigh... message received.

“You are such a disaster,” Rex grumbles at him. He sits next to Obi-Wan on the bunk and pulls him up and forward, letting Obi-Wan’s weight rest limply against the strong, warm line of Rex’s chest and shoulder while he piles up extra pillows at Obi-Wan’s back. Then Rex eases him down, settled mostly upright against the heap of cushions.

“Lunch time,” Rex announces, uncovering the dishes on the side table. “Mystery meat, which smells delicious and you are lucky I didn't eat any of it while you were napping. White smushed root thing. Vegetables, probably, given they’re more spicy than sweet. And here's a glass of... Whatever this is. Milk, I think. I really hope it's supposed to be that color.”

Rex scoops up some mashed tuber on the spoon and offers the spoon to Obi-Wan, handle first. Lifting his hand is excruciating, and his fingers don't have the strength to pull the spoon from Rex's grip. Obi-Wan closes his eyes for a moment, just breathing; his headache has multiplied from just that much effort.

“Skywalker says he's never seen anyone with psychic burnout this bad,” Rex murmurs, pressing Obi-Wan’s hand gently back to the bed. "But he promised me it's nothing a good meal and a lot of sleep won't fix." He brings the spoon up again, close to Obi-Wan's face.

Obi-Wan gathers his strength enough for a glare. “Fuck… Off.”

“Eat,” Rex counters. “Or I'll take you back to medical and let them feed you. Elbee is already mad at me for breaking you out before you woke up. Maybe you’ll wind up with an IV, and I'll eat your food instead.” He eyes the steak, still faintly steaming on the plate, dripping with sauces. “Not a bad idea, actually.”

Obi-Wan closes his mouth around the spoon and swallows defiantly.

“We can save the mystery meat for last,” Rex grins. “Let me know if you get full.”

“....Ass.”

“You can complain all you like once you can lift your arm for more than five seconds.”


End file.
